Individuals involved in activities such as athletics (e.g., football, hockey, etc.), motor vehicle operation (e.g., motorcycle riding, etc.), or other activities (e.g., bicycle riding, etc.) run the risk of being involved in impacts or collisions (e.g., between players during a football game, between a motor cycle operator and a motor vehicle, etc.). Immediately prior to the collision (e.g., 30 milliseconds or less prior to the collision), there is typically insufficient time for persons to react in a manner to as to be able to avoid or mitigate a collision that is otherwise about to occur.